Gumball x Carrie: Peaceful Sleep
by Smiles-That-Are-Big
Summary: Carrie has a strange hobby, but she doesn't mind it one bit. *Inspired by a DickCorpy picture entitled "Futile Devices"*


This has been going on for quite some time now. She can't really recall how long she's been doing it, but all she really knows is that she's been doing it for a long time. Every night she does this somehow manages to be a new experience, while somehow remaining the same as well. Every night she would see something new, but it also seemed as if there was something that never changed as well.

In fact, if there is one thing that she could remember from her earlier experiences, it would have to be the first time she had ever started to do it. She remembered a looming sense of curiosity hanging over her head as she watched Gumball Watterson, the only person she had ever seemed to have any emotional feelings for outside of angst, constantly chase after his crush Penny, and getting himself into countless antics day in and day out.

She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but that very night, a young, excited, and nervous Carrie had made the pilgrimage down to the Watterson house, and stayed there for as long as she could, trying to go unnoticed.

If you would've asked her at the time why she was attempting to do what she did, she would honestly tell you that she would not know the answer to that question herself. But if you asked her nowadays that very same question, she would tell you as clear and as understandable as day, that she did it because she was, and is still, in love.

Apparently it is true what they say, "Love makes us do stupid things." Only to Carrie, this didn't feel like anything that was stupid; this felt like something wrong, but something right at the same time. She fully understood the consequences behind these actions; after all, sneaking into somebody else's private property and spying on them as they sleep isn't really something that is looked up to highly in society.

But to Carrie, this was the only way she could ever truly be close to him. She always felt a small sense of compassion and security whenever she was around him, even if he never really knew that she was there. With all of the business and humdrum of the life she was living in with him, she felt at peace knowing that she could take this time to finally be closer to the one person she cares about more than anything else.

Of course, she always knew how to be careful when doing something like this. She would always try to remain unseen whenever possible; and whenever she would slip into the hallways in the middle of the night, whenever she felt like she heard a good sign of trouble, she would always be sure to hide herself as best as she could.

That doesn't go without saying that she hasn't had her share of close calls in the past. Although she could only count the amount of times she's ever been close to getting caught on one hand, all of those times would've meant the end of her chances of ever seeing him again. But for every rare time that she was careless, she always made sure to stay as secluded as possible to make up for it.

Although she would keep herself well-hidden within the insides of the Watterson house, she would occasionally sneak her way into Gumball's room and just watch him as he slept. She had to admit that she thought it was precious every time she saw Gumball lightly snoring in his sleep, and constantly tossing and turning around the bed. But despite that, she knew that she had to keep her distance; she didn't want to ruin what she thought was a magical moment for her.

But for some unknown reason, Carrie had decided to herself that that was going to all change tonight. After hiding out for a while in the Watterson's household, she waited for the Watterson's to finish up their evening activities as always; as she sat behind the furnace in the basement, that coming to be her accustomed hiding spot nowadays.

After waiting for a few hours or so, Carrie had decided that it was finally safe enough to exit her hiding spot, and make her way, as she always did, up to Gumball's room on the second floor. She climbed up the stairs in a sense of such familiarity that she could practically walk up them blindfolded.

When she had finally made it up to Gumball's room, she quietly and carefully opened the door, and silently closed it right behind her. She then made her way over towards Gumball's bedside, listening and watching in awe as Gumball had started to toss and turn in bed once again.

She continued to stand there in absolute silence and watch him as he slept, thinking to herself about how adorable he looks in his sleep. Then she started to think about how what she was doing was, for lack of a better word, pathetic.

She had never thought of something like this before, but the thought had apparently decided to make itself known to her at that very instant. She kept thinking about how it was somewhat sad how she would do this every night; watching the one person she loved in all of the world, but never fully have the guts to actually ask him out. She then suddenly started to realize that if she kept this up, and never made a move, then she would never be able to have the life with him that she had always wanted.

But she had decided to reject those thoughts because she believed that none of them were true. She believed that she WAS going to someday have the life she has always wanted with him; it was only a matter of when and how she was going to go about getting it.

After she had finally realized that she would never truly know when she was going to reveal her feelings to him, she had suddenly decided to do something that she had never imagined doing before. She decided to throw caution to the wind, go all in, and risk everything she had accomplished; and she did this by silently scooting closer towards him, and peacefully lay down on the top of his head.

When she had noticed that he hadn't woken up yet, she decided that it was safe to continue doing this for a little while longer; and that's exactly what she did. She hugged the top of his massive head in the same way as a mother would hold her first born child, and nuzzled her head deep into his soft blue fur; feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort and joy as she did it.

She didn't know how long it would take Gumball for him to realize that she was literally sleeping right next to him, nor did she have full confidence as to whether or not she would be ready to explain herself when he did find out. But she didn't care at that point. She was finally living out the one dream that seemed to elude her for who knows how long; and she couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
